


Overexcited much?

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Gwen is still stressing out about her date a week ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers & unbeta'd. Also, I just wanted to write something non-Merthur and decided the only other ship I have such big feelings about was Gwen/Lance :) It's very very speech heavy, so...sorry about that

“Gwen?” Merlin stood with his hands on his hips. “What did you do?”  
  
  
“Not much, it’s just **sometimes I get overexcited, shoot off at the mouth**...you know?” Gwen wrung her hands. She was sitting on the sofa with Merlin in front, looking down at her. Her tea was left forgotten on the coffee table behind Merlin. “We were just talking, and I carried on talking when he probably wanted me to shut up. It’s just, he’s so...dreamy, for lack of better word. And his eyes were really nice and brown and his hair and his face and his smile and he was just so perfect and I wish he could have stayed longer but he ran away because I was talking too much and I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”  
  
  
Merlin had given up standing, knowing he would be there for ages. “Yes you are doing it again. But have you texted him since your date? I mean, you did see each other a few days ago. You should see if he wants to have another try, and you can always blame it on first date nerves.” Merlin offered. He held his hand out waiting for Gwen’s phone. Gwen looked far too worried for this simple task. “What else have you done?”

“Nothing! But if he really wanted to see me again wouldn’t he have said something by now? It’s been almost a week and he hasn’t texted me or called me or got in contact in any form. Why would he want to see me again anyway? I’m me and he’s amazing.”

  
“Gwen, Lance would be lucky to have you and have you ever thought that he is going through the same problem with you not texting him? Maybe he’s one of those guys who waits for the girl to make the first move. Now, hand over your phone.”

  
“Fine.” Gwen sighed, sliding down the sofa so she could reach her back pocket and take her phone out. Merlin took it, swiped past her lockscreen and tapped the messenger app.

  
_Hi Lance, meeting you on Saturday night was great. Maybe we could see each other again this weekend? Gwen x_

  
The vibration for a reply was almost instantaneous and Gwen nearly fell off the sofa. Merlin grabbed the phone away from her, scared she might do something stupid.

  
_Hey Gwen, it’s nice to hear back from you. I was worried you wouldn’t want to see me again. It would be lovely to meet you again, perhaps we can go for dinner on Saturday? I’ll pick you up at 7._

  
X X X X X

  
Gwen was still squealing inside when Merlin left the flat three hours later.


End file.
